DND4E - "Titan" campaigns Wiki
Titan - Official Wiki Chronology of campaigns set in the Titan universe. Dear newcomers: it is recommended you familiarize yourself with Titan by searching for category: "places ." UPDATE: Titan4E will be rebooted using the Pathfinder system and tentatively re-titled "Titan Reloaded." ''Cradle of Power'' Titan Solar Year 101064 It has been over a year since the Shadar-Kai were sighted anywhere on Titan. The World Powers marshal their efforts to rebuild what was destroyed by the Army of Darkness, and most take comfort in the belief that the otherworldly attack was thwarted, though no one alive knows how or when the Bleak Academy was defeated. In Gnosos, Chancellor Crowley once again focuses his resources on reforming Gnosian society to his liking, and sets his sights on one of the last powerful Hedge Wizards still living in the country: Shakarn. Should he succumb to political attacks from within or flee the nation as did so many Wizards before him, there will be nothing left to stop Crowley from branding them as second-class citizens and restoring Gnosos to what it was thousands of years ago. ''Incursion (Origins 2.0) Titan Solar Year 101044 The tribes of ancient Nemia were wiped out after the Seven-Years War, an unprecedented act of aggression and genocide on behalf of the might world power of Gnosos... But there is an untold story of what once was. In Solar Year 101044-- or, by native reckoning, the 18th Year of the Ninth Cycle of Mercuran Patronage. The four great tribes are each preparing to send their most promising members on a sacred pilgrimage, a journy taken by Nemian youths once every nine years, the Offering of Reconciliation. The Offering presents challenges of survival, comradery, and spiritual righteousness... even so, most tribes have alterior motives for participating, and reap their own mysterious benefits. ''Army of Darkness Titan Solar Year 101062 The first annual World Peace conference has taken place in Arkadia, Arbus Arkad. The Demonic Incursion has ended and the world powers have joined to celebrate a new age of peace and harmony. Titan, however, remains poised for disaster. The Wardens of Holo Athua continue to thin in number in the wake of Cyranus' hatred and jealousy. Gnosian military initiatives, coastal piracy blamed on Obek, and brewing scandals among Arkadian hierarchs fosters paranoia in the minds of powerful men. In these times of doubt, another alien force has declared war on Titan. In the space of an hour, this Army of Darkness devestated the city of Arkadia and murdered hundreds. Their intentions are unknown and the powers they wield are mysterious. The shakey allegiences of the world powers are about to face their greatest test. ''Journey to the Extreme (Origins 1.0) Titan Solar Year 100860: The immensely wealthy baronies and city-states that comprise the Inland Belt have convened and are ready to make their next great bid for fame and power. An unprecedented act of collaboration, the mighty Sovereigns have joined forces with the intent to strike west into the unknown. Their goal is to tame the final wild and uncharted territory on Titan and make it their own. Some among them, however, harbor darker ambitions. ''Closing The Door Titan Solar Year 101060: The Warden Project has entered it's second phase, staged in Megelo-Mesembria, Gnosos. Following in the example of Hierarch Balka, Inner Circle Representative Crowley has requested permission to utilize warden candidates as a military resource. The mission: Operation Backdoor. The purpose: end the Demonic Incursion, once and for all. How Crowley learned of Balka's "Project Arrowhead," however, is a mystery... ''The Ghost of War'' Titan Solar Year 101058: Three years have trickled by since the conclusion of the mysterious Seven-Years war. Even though the Demonic Incursion has long since become public knowledge, the World Powers have continued to maintain a delicate indifference to the crisis in Nemia... The once enigmatic Inner Circle of Gnosos has begun operating openly, headed on the public side by a Sorcerer named Crowley, who has initiated sweeping reform and made great strides in rekindling foreign allegiances. Holo-Athua, trade hub of the world, faces a crisis of it's own in the wake of Cyranus' decimation of the ancient isle of Alualpos, training ground of the legendary Wardens. With cooperation from the other World Powers, a global initiative is being launched with the singular goal of finding a new way to train protectors for the all-important island nation. Arbus Arkad, no longer confronted with the possibility of war with Gnosos, breathes a sigh of relief at the beginning of what seems to be an age of lasting peacein the west. War, however, refuses to sit idly by for long. A new military project spearheaded by Senior Hierarch Theodore Balka has begun enlisting participants... ''Titan 2.0'' Titan Solar Year 101055: Does somebody have notes for this one? ''The New Frontier'' Titan Solar Year 101052: Six years ago, the nation of Gnosos invaded Nemia without formal declaration of war and without any reason given whatsoever. Gnosos, one of the few recognized World Powers, engaged in military conflict with Nemia, the last remaining isolated nation on Titan. No reasons were given, no warnings, and no ultimatums. Today the once mysterious and alluring country of Nemia is desolate and dark, wiped clean of even the memory of living men. In the wake of this tragedy, many find opportunity. Thrillseekers, adventurers, and scoundrels alike have begun to angle for passage to Nemia - now an uncharted land of limitless potential. After the silence of the war's end, some travel here to start a new life. Others come to make a clean profit, work through un-policed aggressions, or hide from the law. Some come to hunt treasure, and a very special few come to learn the truth of why it all happened to begin with. Latest activity Category:Browse